Slytherin's Pride
by Miss Flo D
Summary: "Só talvez eu tenha pedido um ano tão excitante quanto ao de Harry Potter, mas acho que não fui muito específica. Eu não pedi essas coisas! Quer dizer, fuçar nas memórias de Dumbledore? Fazer um voto perpétuo para encobrir um assassinato? Descobrir meu passado negro e aprender magia das trevas? Além de tudo, mencionei que meu nome é Elizabeth e meu sobrenome é Riddle? Pois é."
1. Prólogo

Acordei com um susto e ofegando, provavelmente tinha tido um pesadelo no qual não me lembrei de manhã, satisfeita com a minha conclusão brilhante, levantei-me e bati a cabeça no móbili a cima da minha cama como de costume. Resmunguei como sempre eolhei para o relógio na esperança de que eu não estivesse atrasada. Ótimo, não estava. O que foi um certo milagre, vindo de mim…

Enfim, vi minha mala perto da porta e Rustie em sua gaiola, tentando fazer alguma coisa na qual não consegui identificar e finalmente percebi que dia era aquele. Primeiro dia de aula.

Bom, aparentemente seria só mais um ano ordinário em Hogwarts aprendendo como levitar coisas. Quer dizer, não estou reclamando, é bem legal ser uma bruxa e tal, mas não sou nenhum Harry Potter se é que você me entende. Deixe-me explicar, a sua percepção de ser um bruxo deve ser magnífica, porque vejamos, com Harry Potter, o famosinho de Hogwarts, acontece tudo, a vida dele é eletrizante, divertida e medonha ao mesmo tempo.

E a minha vida de bruxa? É um tédio, eu só vou à escola para contar quanto tempo falta para ir para o dormitório. Na verdade, tem um motivo em especial que me faz gostar de Hogwarts, mas vamos deixar isso pra depois…

Eu sei, eu sei, qual é o meu problema, certo? Bom, eu não sei. Só sei que esse ano estou determinada a fazer com que a minha vida em Hogwarts seja decente, assim como a de Harry Potter.

Olha, não me levem a mal, eu realmente não tenho nada contra ele, mas a vida do cara é, de fato, bem melhor que a minha. Ainda mais agora que acham que ele é o Eleito e…

Enfim, desci e tomei café-da-manhã com meus pais, eu não estava prestando atenção na conversa, mas tenho certeza que ouvi frases como "Cuidado com…" , "Se comporte e…", "E aquele professor novo…", sabe? As coisas típicas que seus pais devem dizer no começo do ano letivo em uma escola de bruxaria.

Após uma manhã comum, finalmente chegamos na Estação King Cross e, depois de me despedir calorosamente dos meus pais, parei na plataforma nove e três quartos, que, por mais patético que seja, ainda tenho anseio de atravessar. Pois é, depois de cinco anos. Bom, obviamente tive que atravessar de uma forma ou de outra e quando cheguei ao outro lado, me deparei com as minhas duas melhores amigas berrando o meu nome.

– LIZ! – Suzanna, ou como a chamo, Su, gritou. – Quanto tempo! Por quê não nos escreveu nas férias?

– Pois é! - Beatrice, ou Cece, disse. – Nós sentimos sua falta!

– Perdão, meus pais queriam passar as férias na nossa casa de campo, junto com meus avós. – olhei-as com cara de dor. Elas riram da minha desgraça e entramos juntas no trem.

Demoramos pouco tempo para achar um vagão, o que nos serviu muito bem para olhar o quanto as pessoas haviam mudado nas férias enquanto passavam por nós procurando vagões vazios.

Depois de longas observações e comentários nem sempre bondosos, olhei para as duas e logo começamos a colocar as novidades das férias em dia. Passou um tempo e, de repente, Su me surpreendeu perguntando:

– Liz, seus pais deixaram você voltar a Hogwarts mesmo depois de saber da volta do Você-sabe-quem?

Arregalhei os olhos com a menção do assunto e sussurrei ansiosa;

– O diretor Dumbledore os convenceu que Hogwarts seria mais seguro que qualquer outro lugar, então sim. Mas que eles ficaram com medo, ficaram. – completei.

Cece nos olhou assustada e murmurou:

– Acho melhor não falarmos dele e além do mais, Harry Potter pode estar por perto.

– O que isso tem a ver? – Su falou em um tom alto demais.

– Ah, sabem o que dizem, que ele é o único que pode derrotar Você-Sabe-Quem. – Cece esclareceu. – Qual é? Ele deve estar sofrendo com tanta pressão. – concluiu depois de ver nossas faces confusas

– Eu não acredito nisso, quer dizer, só porque ele sobreviveu a um feitiço da morte, não significa que ele pode salvar todos nós. – Su comentou abaixando novamente o tom.

– Não foi só isso! Você não ouviu falar que ele lutou pessoalmente com Você-Sabe-Quem quatro vezes?! Não sei se é verdade, mas que o garoto tem algo especial, tem. – Cece argumentou agitada.

– Isso não quer dizer que…

– Dá para pararmos de falar de Harry Potter? – interrompi angustiada. Quer dizer, eu já sabia de tudo isso, e ficar repetindo os atos heróicos do cara não estava ajudando em nada na minha auto-estima.

– Ui, alguém não gosta do Eleito. – caçoou Cece.

– Não é isso, é que… Sei lá, falar sobre ele me faz notar que minha vida é mesmo uma droga. – comentei cabisbaixa.

– Elizabeth! Sua vida não é uma droga! Você tem pais ótimos e apesar deles serem trouxas, você é bruxa! Sabe a sorte que tem? – perguntou Suzanna tentando me consolar. - E além de tudo, tem amigas muito legais. – riu.

Rimos e falamos besteiras por um tempo, quando finalmente fomos interrompidas por um menino ruivo que abriu a porta do nosso vagão. O reconheci imediatamente.

– Vamos, coloquem os uniformes, estamos chegando e… Ei, vocês não são da Grifinória! Droga, acho que estou no corredor errado, Hermione vai me matar… - continuou resmungando depois de fechar a porta.

– Aquele era o melhor amigo do Harry Potter, certo? – perguntou Suzanna encantada.

Como o assunto foi para Harry Potter de novo?

– Sim, acho que sim. – disse Cece. – Eu o acho uma gracinha. – corou.

– Bom, ouviram o que ele disse, vamos por os uniformes. – avisei antes que a conversa mudasse de rumo novamente.

É, aquele ano seria longo.

* * *

_Oláa_

_Essa é a minha nova fic: Slytherin's Pride - que quer dizer Orgulho da Sonserina ou algo assim. Achei que soaria melhor em inglês e de fato soou HEAOIUHAE_

_Enfim, espero que gostem, comentem me dizendo o que acharam, seja algo bom ou ruim, eu aceito críticas (:_

_Beeijos :*_


	2. Destino

O trem parou e fomos para as carruagens. No meio da multidão, procurei uma pessoa em especial, mas parecia que todas as cabeças se confundiam, todos estavam andando rápido demais, era impossível distinguir uma pessoa sequer. Mesmo assim, eu sabia que se ele estivesse ali, eu o veria, eu sempre o vejo, _sempre_. Então onde ele estava?

– Vocês viram ele? – perguntei para as meninas a minha frente. Elas acenaram negativamente com a cabeça e eu olhei para trás, tentando encontrar aqueles cabelos loiros que acompanhavam o par de olhos acinzentados que me tiravam a concentração.

– Você tem que parar com isso Liz. – Su advertiu-me enquanto subíamos na carruagem.

– Com o que? – perguntei sem entender. Virei a cabeça novamente, nem sinal dele. Para a minha infelicidade, a carruagem começou a andar e eu perdi a multidão de vista.

– Com _isso_! – ela disse – Você sabe que ele é…

– Su!. – Cece a interrompeu acenando com a cabeça para o lado, revelando Pansy Parkinson.

Suzanna não falou mais nada, nós três sabíamos como Pansy se sentia em relação a ele.

– Se vocês estão falando de Draco, podem continuar, pelo que eu vi, esse ano ele vai estar insuportável. – ela murmurou nos surpreendendo e fazendo Cece pular.

Eu virei o rosto e fingi que não havia escutado, enquanto Su e Cece a fitavam perplexas. Afinal, não haviam chances de Pansy achar Draco insuportável, era óbvio que ela só estava falando aquilo para me provocar. Bom, conseguiu, é claro, ela sempre conseguia. Eu a odiava tanto, ela não merecia a presença de Draco, nem merecia que ele olhasse pra ela.

Tá aí, pronto, esse é o meu único motivo para gostar de vir para Hogwarts: Draco Malfoy. Eu gosto dele desde, vejamos, o primeiro ano. Não é brincadeira, eu realmente gosto dele, quer dizer, não posso falar em amor, mas é algo bem forte, que eu não posso controlar. E isso me assusta, porque cá entre nós, ele não é muito o tipo que você deve se apaixonar…

Enfim, não posso fazer nada, meu coração que manda. De qualquer jeito, esse ano vai ser diferente, vou provar pra ele que não sou só uma sangue-ruim, como ele me chama. Vou, com certeza, fazer com que esse ano valha a pena, cansei de ser a Liz-boazinha com a vida tediosa.

– Quando é que ele não está insuportável? Você é a única pessoa no mundo que consegue aguentá-lo, mas mesmo assim, ele nunca vai olhar para você, Pansy. – ralhei virando o rosto. E esse foi o começo da minha rebeldia, quer dizer, a Liz do quinto ano nunca responderia Pansy assim, nunca responderia a _ninguém_ assim. Mas essa era a Liz do sexto ano e ela gostava de ser má… Ok, mentira, aquilo não era pra mim, eu me arrependi assim que disse aquilo e vi a expressão de Pansy ao se levantar e os queixos caídos de Cece e Su.

Uma opção descartada, a Liz do sexto ano não seria má, ela podia ter um ano legal sem ser má, decidido. Ela podia ter um ano bom sendo ela mesma, isso.

– O-o quê você disse? – Pansy perguntou incrédula. – Sua sangue-ruim nojenta! Nunca mais fale assim comigo, entendeu?!

Me encolhi e olhei para o outro lado novamente, afinal, o que eu poderia responder? Não queria arranjar brigas no primeiro dia de aula, ainda mais com ela. Eu sempre me dei bem ignorando-a, não seria diferente naquele dia.

– Ei, não precisa falar assim Pansy. – Su falou ainda com os olhos arregalados. – Tenho certeza que a Liz não quis dizer nada de ruim, não é Liz? – e me lançou um olhar fulminante.

Cece deu um sorrisinho e me deu umas cotoveladas discretas, me incentivando. Essa era a Cece, sempre gostou de uma boa confusão.

– Sim, claro. Desculpe Pansy. – eu disse a contra gosto, deixando Cece decepcionada.

– Bom mesmo! Veja se aprenda a respeitar os bruxos de verdade! – ela berrou sentando-se novamente.

– Não liga pra ela Liz, você é muito mais bruxa que ela. – Cece cochichou para mim. Como se aquilo ajudasse, eu já estava acostumada com aquele tipo de xingamento, não valia a pena brigar por aquilo mais. Eu sorri agradecendo-a.

Olhei para ela e vi a luz da lua refletindo nos seus cabelos extremamente loiros. Diferente de mim, Cece era maravilhosa, ela era esbelta, mas tinha curvas nos lugares certos. Seus cabelos loiros eram compridos, e possuiam cachos que se formavam lindamente nas pontas. Seus olhos eram do mais claro verde que existia, com certeza ela era uma daquelas meninas que provocava suspiros em todos os meninos que a viam.

Por isso e por outros motivos que não vale a pena dizer, Cece nunca deixou de ter um namorado, todos os anos ela estava com um diferente, era impressionante. Seu jeito extrovertido e engraçado atraia a todos.

Já Suzanna era mais contida, mais tímida, o que a fazia uma pessoa muito amável, ela era simpática e estava sempre certa, _sempre_. Ela também era bonita, não como Cece, claro, mas tinha a sua beleza. Tinha um belo corpo que escondia atrás de seus uniformes largos, pois nunca teve paciência de arrumá-los. Seus cabelos eram pretos e lisos, o que em qualquer outra menina, seria sem graça, mas nela, ficava fofo, porque combinava com seu par de olhos azuis, que se destacavam através de seus óculos.

Eu tenho certeza que se Su usasse as roupas certas, arrancaria suspiros dos garotos também. Quem me dera se eu tivesse os olhos de Su, ou o cabelo de Cece. Mas não, eu apenas tinha cabelo castanho e olhos cor de mel. Sim, essa era eu, mais sem graça impossível, certo?

Enfim, esse era o nosso trio, nós nos completávamos, por isso sempre fomos amigas, desde o primeiro ano. E apesar de tudo, eram elas que me salvavam do tédio completo. Bem, elas e o Draco, mas tanto faz, ele não estava lá mesmo, e nunca gostaria de mim.

Perdida em meus desvaneios, não notei quando a carruagem parou e quando percebi, estava sozinha, com Cece e Su me chamando. Já mencionei que sou muito distraida? Pois é.

Desci rapidamente e fomos para o salão comunal, nas masmorras. Ah, está ai mais um problema em ser eu, sou da Sonserina. Não que ser da Sonserina seja ruim, mas ser dessa casa, _sendo_ sangue-ruim, é. Quer dizer, os sonserinos normalmente valorizam muito a raça, eu realmente não sei o que estou fazendo nessa casa. Eu provavelmente devo ser a única sonserina sangue-ruim na história, se o chapéu seletor fosse uma pessoa, eu o machucaria seriamente.

– Liz, vamos. – Su disse quando notou que eu não havia me mexido desde que chegamos no salão.

– Não.

– Eu não acho que ele vá chegar tão cedo. – Cece disse antes de um bocejo.

– Podem ir… Vou ficar por aqui. – falei enquanto sentava em uma das poltronas. Elas se entreolharam e Suzanna levantou os ombros.

– Você está louca? – Cece perguntou. – Snape vai te matar se você perder o discurso de Dumbledore.

Ignorei-a, apenas acenei com a cabeça e ambas sairam, derrotadas. Elas iam ver, ele ia chegar, ele sempre ia para o dormitório antes de ir para o Salão Principal_, _não iria ser diferente naquele ano_._

Eu perdi totalmente a noção do tempo, não sabia se haviam passado horas ou minutos perdidos sentada ali, apenas olhando para a porta do salão. Aquilo tudo era patético, eu sei, mas era tradição, eu tinha que vê-lo todo começo de ano, era a minha motivação para continuar, apesar _dele me odiar_.

Já estava prestes a me levantar e quando a porta abriu e eu o vi. Finalmente.

– Boa noite Draco. – o cumprimentei tentando ser indiferente, mesmo com todos os fogos de artifício no meu estômago.

Ele não me respondeu, obviamente, apenas passou por mim com aquele ar superior e entrou no dormitório masculino. Cara, como ele tava bonito aquele ano, muito mais do que no ano passado pelo menos, quando eu nem o via direito porque ele estava ocupado demais infernizando a vida de Harry e seus amigos com a Brigada Inquisitorial.

De qualquer jeito, eu não devo mais falar de Draco Malfoy. Esse ano não vai se basear nele, esse ano vai se basear em mim. É. Eu vou fazer ele ser menos tedioso, talvez até dê um jeito de me envolver em alguma aventura contra o Lorde das Trevas. Brincadeira, brincadeira. Mas definitivamente vou me envolver em _alguma coisa_

Com a minha mente a mil, fui até o Salão Principal e me sentei junto de Su e Cece na mesa da Sonserina. Como sempre, o chapéu seletor cantou, designou os novos alunos para a suas respectivas casas e Dumbledore fez seu discurso de costume. Quer dizer, mais ou menos, já que ele falou claramente que Você-Sabe-Quem voltou e que forças ocultas estavam tentando penetrar no castelo naquele exato momento. Ás vezes eu não entendo os métodos do diretor para nos mantermos calmos. Ok, _muitas_ vezes.

Descobrimos que Snape finalmente teria o cargo que queria faz muito tempo, isto é, de professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, e um tal de Slughorn ocuparia o seu antigo cargo, em poções.

Eu olhei de canto para Draco e vi como ele estava tenso, mais do que o normal. Talvez se assustou com o que Dumbledore disse, como todo mundo. Ignorei, como eu disse, aquele ano não seria sobre Malfoy, não mesmo.

Após a ceia, eu levantei rapidamente e olhei para a mesa da Grifinória, era ali que eu pertencia, por que eu não estava lá? Não, ao invés disso, estava na Sonserina, mesmo sendo sangue-ruim, como se isso ao menos fosse possível e…

– Miller. – ouvi uma voz fria e familiar me chamando e interrompendo minhas reclamações. – Elizabeth Miller.

Virei o rosto e me deparei com o rosto fino e pálido de Severo Snape. Qual era a daquele cara afinal?

– Sim?

– O diretor te espera no escritório dele. – ele falou indiferente. – Acidinhas.

_Acidinhas? _

– Prof. Snape? O que o senhor quis dizer com… ?- mas ele já havia saído, simplesmente havia virado e ido.

O que ele quis dizer com Acidinhas? Eu não fazia a menor idéia do que aquilo significava, e mais, por que raios Dumbledore iria me querer no escritório dele? Aquilo era totalmente contra os meus planos, era para eu causar confusão no _meio _do ano, não logo no começo.

Apesar do medo, a curiosidade era maior, eu realmente queria saber o que ele queria comigo.

Demorei um tempo até achar o escritório do diretor, eu nunca havia ido lá, tive que perguntar para pelo menos uma dúzia de pessoas até saber que ficava atrás de uma gárgula. Muito conveniente, como eu _abriria _aquilo?

Eu bati umas cinco vezes, como não teve nenhum resultado, tentei empurrar, usar feitiços de abrir trancas e nada. Então me lembrei…

– Acidinhas. – disse, quase rindo de mim mesma por achar que aquilo iria funcionar.

Para a minha surpresa, funcionou, a gárgula moveu-se e revelou um lance de escadas que era em espiral, bem a cara do diretor mesmo. Eu subi hesitante, esperando que algo acontecesse.

Ao chegar em cima, vi a porta, bati fraquinho e esperei. Admito, _eu estava aterrorizada_. Eu não havia feito nada de errado, muito menos algo notável.

– Entre. – eu ouvi a voz de Dumbledore dizer, provocando um frio que percorreu toda a minha espinha.

Entrei, quem sou eu para desobedecer Alvo Dumbledore, não é mesmo? Era um escritório enorme, muito bonito. Diferente de todos os outros onde eu já entrara. Não vou entrar em detalhes, mas posso dizer que era digno de um diretor de Hogwarts.

– Boa noite Elizabeth. – ele disse calmo.

– Bo-oa noite, diretor. – respondi com a voz falha.

– Sente-se, sente-se. – ele pediu com um sorriso.

Sentei. Eu sentia absolutamente todas as partes do meu corpo tremerem, estar na presença de um dos melhores bruxos de todos os tempos era muito para eu aguentar. A única pessoa famosa que eu conhecia de fato era a mãe da Cece que trabalhava no Profeta Diário, e ela nem era tão famosa assim.

– Srta. Miller, preciso esclarecer algumas coisas.

Aquelas palavras me pegaram de surpresa, o que Dumbledore tinha para me dizer que precisava ser pessoalmente, naquela hora da noite? Provavelmente, meu terror estava visível no meu rosto, porque ele disse alguma coisa como "Acalme-se", mas eu não consegui assimilar a informação.

– Desculpe, senhor. – eu pedi sinceramente. Aquilo era patético, eu não podia ficar nervosa toda vez que fosse conversar com o diretor, já que naquele ano eu o veria muitas vezes se tudo desse certo. Isso se eu não fosse expulsa naquele momento. Porque, cá entre nós, eles finalmente poderiam ter percebido que eu não servia para Hogwarts.

Quem me dera se fosse isso. Eu mal sabia que aquela conversa mudaria a minha vida para sempre.

* * *

_Oiie, ta aí o primeiro cap da fic (:_  
_Espero que tenham gostado! Muito obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando *-*_

_Beijão :*_


	3. Indignação

– Antes de eu começar a falar, você não tem nenhuma pergunta a fazer? – ele perguntou com um olhar confortador. Meu medo estava passando, ele não era nada ameaçador. Mesmo sendo um dos mais poderosos bruxos da história, Dumbledore ainda conseguia transmitir bondade e humildade pelos seus olhos incrivelmente azuis.

"Sim", pensei. Eu tinha milhões de perguntas, mas não sabia se nenhuma daquelas era a que ele queria ouvir. Então falei:

– Não, senhor. – minha voz saiu como um sussurro. O diretor provavelmente estava me achando patética, ridiculamente medrosa.

– Tem certeza? – ele perguntou erguendo as sombrancelhas por trás de seus óculos meia-lua.

Estava pronta para soltar outro "Sim, senhor.", mas então pensei: "Essa é a minha chance. Finalmente posso descobrir porque raios eu sou a única sangue-ruim na Sonserina."

– Na verdade… Eu gostaria de perguntar uma coisa professor. – dessa vez a minha voz saiu firme, pela primeira vez naquela conversa eu tinha certeza do que eu estava falando.

– Sim?

– É… - hesitei. Não fazia a menor idéia de como perguntar aquilo sem parecer uma completa idiota. – Eu sempre me perguntei se… Bem… Se eu deveria mesmo estar na Sonserina. Quer dizer, porque não tenho sangue puro.

– Ficaria surpreso se não se perguntasse isso. – Dumbledore disso com um sorriso, me surpreendendo.

Ele pousou as mãos em sua mesa e eu notei que uma delas estava extremamente preta, como se algo tivesse a queimado. Não ousei perguntar, não era da minha conta, mas me deu um péssimo pressentimento.

Mesmo assim, me concentrei e o fitei nos olhos novamente, percebi que ele estava mais velho e cansado do que nunca, fato que eu só não percebera anteriormente porque estava ocupada temendo-o.

– Eu deveria falar isso apenas no seu sétimo ano, mas devido as circunstâncias, não tenho outra escolha.

"Que circunstâncias?" quis perguntar. Quer dizer, eu entendia que Você-Sabe-Quem voltara, mas eu não ia sair de Hogwarts por isso, eu voltaria no ano seguinte. Então o que ele quis dizer com aquilo?

Como ele não continuou, eu acenei de leve com a cabeça, dando sinal da minha existência. Acho que ele esperava que eu perguntasse outra coisa.

– De qualquer modo. – Dumbledore continuou com o mesmo tom de voz. – Srta. Miller, você de fato tem todos os atributos de um aluno da Sonserina, é ambiciosa, astuta e com certeza tem uma sede por poder que guarda dentro de você. O Chapéu Seletor não erra.

_De quem ele estava falando_? De Elizabeth Miller não era. Não mesmo.

Vejamos, eu não era nada daquilo, quer dizer, ambiciosa? A única coisa que eu realmente desejei na vida foi ganhar uma _Firebolt_ de natal, mas eu não consegui convencer meus pais de que quadribol era seguro e de que não tinha como alguém morrer jogando. Ou seja, obviamente eu também não era astuta. Sério, eu nem ao menos havia conseguido entrar no escritório do diretor sem passar vergonha!

Nem preciso comentar sobre o outro aspecto, certo? Sede por poder? _Sede por poder_?!

– Senhor, me desculpe, mas eu certamente não tenho esses atributos. – afirmei.

– Como eu disse, o Chapéu Seletor não erra. Mas como você já deve ter notado a um tempo, ser da Sonserina também significa ter sangue puro. – Dumbledore continuou ignorando a minha intervenção, o que me deixou mais indignada ainda, ele nem me conhecia, não tinha direito de falar aquelas coisas sobre mim. Quer dizer, sendo quem era, acho que tinha, mas eu só pensei nisso depois.

Acenei com a cabeça, apesar de toda a minha indignação, eu queria ver onde ele chegaria.

– O que quer dizer, Elizabeth Miller, – tremi, ninguém nunca falava o meu nome inteiro. Só a minha mãe quando estava realmente brava comigo. – que você tem sangue puro.

Arregalei os olhos e o fitei novamente. Aquilo era algum tipo de piada? Me segurei ao máximo para não gargalhar, Dumbledore estava mesmo ficando louco como falavam.

– Certo. – me forcei a dizer quando percebi que ele não falaria mais nada. Então não aguentei, comecei a rir.

Eu sei, quem é idiota o bastante para rir na cara de Alvo Dumbledore em seu escritório? Ainda mais quando ele estava tão sério e falando de um jeito tão convincente? Eu deveria ganhar um prêmio por inconveniência.

Ele continuou me observando, provavelmente pensando quando eu pararia de rir para ele poder falar "Brincadeira!". O que, convenhamos, não aconteceu. Na verdade, quando eu parei de rir, ele simplesmente disse com um sorriso:

– Que reação interessante.

_Reação interessante_? Era isso que ele tinha pra me falar? Aquilo significava que ele estava me testando, só podia ser isso.

– Desculpe senhor, eu não entendi. – eu disse, agora séria. Se aquilo realmente fosse uma brincadeira, o diretor estava pior do que eu pensava.

– Obviamente que não. Srta. Miller, vou pedir para você se retirar, já está tarde e você deve estar cansada, amanhã continuamos nossa conversa, sim?

_Ele só podia estar brincando._

– O quê? Não, por favor, me explica o que você… O que _o senhor_ quis dizer com isso. – falei aflita. – É verdade que eu não sou sangue-ruim?

Dumbledore me fitou com um olhar cansado. A culpa não era minha, ele que me falou uma coisa daquelas depois me mandou embora, qual era o problema dele afinal?

– Por favor professor. Não vou conseguir dormir se eu não souber a verdade.

Era a pura verdade, se eu ficasse com aquela dúvida na cabeça, provavelmente dormiria na primeira oportunidade na aula de Poções. Dumbledore não iria querer isso, certo? Ele seria bonzinho e me contaria o que raios ele ia me falar se eu não parecesse uma aluna estranha e paranóica.

– Certamente… Me desculpe, fui tolo ao achar que você não ficaria curiosa.

Se ele realmente achasse isso, _por quê_ me deixou curiosa? Dumbledore estava começando a me tirar do sério.

– Só para não te tirar uma boa noite de sono, vou lhe dizer que sim, é verdade. Você não é… Como vocês dizem? Sangue-ruim. – ele falou simplesmente.

Ah sim, agora eu teria uma boa noite de sono. _Qual é?!_

– Mas… Como isso é possível? Meus pais não são bruxos, senhor, eles nem sabem o que é quadribol direito.

O diretor suspirou.

– Isso é o que nós gostaríamos que você achasse. – ele disse, incrivelmente calmo. Como se revelar aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

– Certo. – me forcei a dizer. O que mais ele ia me dizer? Que na verdade eu não sou bruxa? Sou uma vampira que brilha ou algo assim? – Então… Meus pais mentiram a minha vida toda fingindo serem trouxas?

– Não. A verdade Elizabeth, é que você não é filha de Peter e Ellen Miller.

Ergui as sombrancelhas, eu era a cara cuspida da minha mãe, aquilo não era possível. Até eu, que não era nem um pouco astuta, como Dumbledore sugeriu, sabia que eu não ser filha de Ellen era geneticamente impossível.

– O senhor tem certeza? – tive que perguntar, por mais idiota que fosse.

E ele riu. Obviamente, quer dizer, o que mais eu poderia esperar? Ninguém me levava a sério mesmo.

– Sim, eu tenho bastante certeza. – ele disse em um tom divertido, sorrindo com os olhos.

Como, na terra em que vivemos, aquilo podia ser divertido?! Ele havia acabado de dizer que meus pais não eram meus pais e estava se divertindo!

– Eu… Isso é sério? Como o senhor sabe? Então quem são os meus pais de verdade? Quer dizer, se isso for mesmo verdade, então por que o senhor só me contou agora? Por que eu cresci com outros pais e…

– Acalme-se Elizabeth. – ele me interrompeu, ainda sorrindo com os olhos. – Eu irei te explicar tudo quando você estiver pronta. Por hora, apenas direi isso. Boa noite.

– Mas… Eu não…

– Boa noite. – Dumbledore falou novamente, em um tom autoritário que eu não ousei desobedecer.

Por que ele fez isso comigo? Que tipo de pessoa fazia isso com qualquer outra pessoa? Era simplesmente… Crueldade.

De um jeito bizarro, eu senti na pele o que Harry Potter sentiu em todos os seus anos em Hogwarts. Quer dizer, eu ouvia falar que ele ia frequentemente ver o diretor. Se todas as suas conversas fossem assim, eu não sei como ele aguentava.

Eu estava devastada, tinha acabado de descobrir que a única coisa real na minha vida era mentira.

Eu sai da sala cabisbaixa e marchei, ou melhor, me arrastei até as masmorras, sendo escoltada por um monitor mal humorado, que por sinal, não me ajudou nada no meu choque emocional.

Cheguei no meu lindo salão comunal, que devo dizer, é o melhor dos quatro. Não que eu já tenha entrado em qualquer outro, mas há boatos. Enfim, entrei no dormitório e me cobri até a cabeça, desejando ao máximo que aquela conversa não tivesse acontecido e que eu acordasse a quelaquer momento.

Me senti como uma formiga insignificante, sendo observada a vida inteira por um par de olhos grandes e azuis, que se escondiam atrás de um rídiculo óculos meia-lua. Não me culpem, eu tinha acabado de descobrir que mentiram para mim a vida inteira, não importa se não foram os meus supostos pais, alguém tinha mentido para mim e isso era simplesmente imperdoável.

Não era como se fosse algo fútil, era da minha vida que estávamos falando. Se eu soubesse que era sangue pura desde o começo, talvez a minha auto-estima não fosse tão baixa, talvez eu tivesse algum amor puro por Hogwarts, talvez eu não fosse caçoada a vida inteira por sonserinos infelizes e talvez, só talvez, Draco Malfoy saberia da minha existência.

Não que isso tudo fosse importante, claro. Aparentemente, Dumbledore julgara melhor que eu ficasse a vida escolar inteira sofrendo, já que ele ia me contar apenas no sétimo ano, se não fossem as tais circustâncias misteriosas. Como se já não fosse suficiente tudo o que eu passei nos últimos anos.

Quando eu sair de Hogwarts, a primeira coisa que farei é matar o diretor e seu grande chapéu idiota, também irei amassar os seus óculos patéticos com os meus próprios pés. Isso por ser tão cruel e me fazer acreditar em coisas tão absurdas.

Como se isso ao menos fosse possível, eu matar Dumbledore. Eu nem consegui ser má com Pansy Parkinson sem me sentir culpada. Eu era realmente patética.

Agora ainda mais patética por ter acreditado que eu era alguma exceção rara que faria a Sonserina aceitar sangues ruins.

Após divagar longamente, eu finalmente consegui dormir, mesmo com a minha mente a mil. Apesar das infinitas perguntas sem respostas que eu tinha, fechei os olhos e me forcei a dormir, apenas para poder ter forças o suficiente para conversar com Dumbledore novamente no dia seguinte. Até tinha preparado um discurso em minha cabeça. O que não me fazia menos patética.

É, o ano seria _realmente_ longo como pensara.

* * *

_Ooie, cap novo para vocês!_  
_Muito obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando e comentando, fico muito feliz que estejam gostando *-*_  
_Beijão, até o próximo! _


	4. Riddle

Eu acordei com a cabeça latejando, tive mais um de meus pesadelos frequentes. Eu sei, eu sei, são só pesadelos, eles são de mentira, mas alguns simplesmente me deixam maluca.

Cece e Su já me esperavam no salão comunal quando eu desci, elas estavam dizendo coisas que eu não compreendia. Minha cabeça não funcionava de manhã, mesmo. Murmurei algo e nós fomos juntas para a primeira aula. Eu não mencionei minha pequena conversa com o diretor, não sei porque, mas era uma coisa que precisava ficar só comigo.

Eu não consegui prestar atenção em nenhuma aula naquele dia. Nem mesmo nas que o Draco compareceu – que não foram muitas, devo dizer-. Quando me dei conta, era intervalo e eu estava andando, como um zumbi, para a sala de Dumbledore.

Eu precisava saber, precisava tirar aquilo tudo da minha cabeça. Estava me dando náuseas.

– Acidinhas. – falei para a gárgula. Não consegui conter um sorriso, aquilo era genial, eu nunca inventaria algo assim.

Subi o grande lance de escadas circular e esperei na porta, perguntando-me se deveria bater. Não lembro o que eu estava pensando na hora, mas eu fui estúpida o bastante para dar três toques leves na grande porta.

Ninguém atendeu, fiquei um bom tempo olhando para a grande porta pensando que deveria ter outra senha. Fiquei furiosa, eu queria respostas! Então, sem pensar duas vezes, abri-a e olhei ao redor, a procura do diretor.

Não me culpem, eu realmente me senti bem mal depois, mas na hora me pareceu uma ótima ideia entrar e esperar Dumbledore lá.

De qualquer jeito, ali estava eu com toda a minha curiosidade na sala do diretor de Hogwarts, que possuia várias coisas esquisitas e coloridas que me deixavam ainda mais ansiosa. Então eu a vi. A Penseira.

Eu já havia ouvido da Penseira antes, era um artefato muito útil para grandes bruxos como Dumbledore, e bem fascinante. Quando me dei conta, estava de pé na frente da hipnotizante água cristalina da Penseira.

Ergui o olhar e vi várias prateleiras com pequenos frascos de vidro contendo líquidos tão cristalinos quanto a água. Imediatamente soube o que eram… As memórias de Alvo Dumbledore estava ao meu alcance.

Completamente extasiada, comecei a ler todos os rótulos dos frascos e eventualmente notava vários nomes famosos. Os que mais se sobressaiam era "Harry Potter" – óbvio - e um tal de "Tom Riddle".

– Quem é Tom Riddle? - me perguntei com a adrenalina correndo solta pelo meu corpo.

Rolei os olhos por todos os frascos, maravilhando-me com tudo que eu poderia descobrir só despejando algum daqueles líquidos na Penseira. Estava prestes a pegar um dos frascos, o que estava escrito "Draco Malfoy", quando eu vi um "Elizabeth Riddle".

Riddle... Quem será que foram Elizabeth e Tom Riddle? A curiosidade de xeretar a vida da minha xará foi maior do que a de ver alguma possível travessura de Draco.

Então peguei o outro frasco e desepejei sem pensar duas vezes. Quase imediatamente, me vi dentro de uma casa, não era tão pequena e me parecia um bom lugar para morar. Mas era obviamente de outra época, julgando pelos objetos e as roupas penduradas.

Logo, seis pessoas entraram em foco, havia um casal de idosos, que estavam sentados em cadeiras de balanço de mão dadas apenas observando o aposento. Algo neles me fez sentir pena, mas não sei muito bem o que. No meio da sala, havia outro casal, bem mais novo que estavam sentados no chão.

O homem me pareceu alto, era moreno e bem bonito, mas com um rosto sofrido, como se estivesse prestes a morrer a qualquer momento, bem perturbador. Ao seu lado, uma mulher, sorridente, arrumando a roupa de uma menina pequena que não parava de se mexer, soltava gritinhos estridentes constantemente.

Mas o que me chamou mais a atenção foi um sujeito magrela e completamente pálido que se encontrava no canto da sala, abraçando as pernas. Como o outro, sua expressão mostrava angústia, como se o teto fosse cair sob sua cabeça a qualquer momento.

Por um tempo, fiquei imaginando o que realmente eu estava olhando. Por que aquela era uma memória de Dumbledore? Não me parecia nada demais.

– Morfino, faça-se útil e vá buscar o agulheiro! – a mulher gritou para o magrela do canto da casa. Este, surpreso, levantou-se tremendo e andou desengonçadamente para fora da sala.

– Mamãe! Está pinicando! – a garotinha murmurou batendo o pé.

– Se você ficar parada será muito mais fácil, Lizzie. – explicou-lhe o homem moreno.

– Morfino! – gritou a mulher novamente.

Morfino voltou com um agulheiro em mãos, ainda tremendo e pálido. Assim que ele chegou, a mulher gritou. De repente, ela se mostrou pálida e completamente desesperada, assim, do nada.

– Venha Elizabeth! – ela puxou a filha, que se contorceu e protestou. – Venha Tom! – gritou para o homem moreno, que estava perplexo, piscando rapidamente. Ele obviamente não entendeu o que estava acontecendo, assim como eu e os outros do aposento.

A mulher fez moveu a boca sem emitir som, dizendo "venha! Confie em mim!", mas não adiantou. Tom ainda estava surpreso demais para levantar-se e correr com a mulher para onde quer que fosse.

Assim, a mulher, já com lágrimas nos olhos, e Lizzie, berrando descontrolada, sairam pela porta da frente sem mais nem menos.

A imagem se desfez e em um piscar de olhos eu estava de volta no escritório de Dumbledore. Eu não fazia idéia do que eu tinha acabado de ver, mas devia ser alguma coisa importante, já que era uma memória que estava na prateleira do diretor. Arfei um pouco e sentei-me no chão, um tanto exausta – sem motivo eminente -.

De repente, minha cabeça começou a latejar e, em instantes, doia profundamente, ficando insuportável. Eu já estava acostumada com essas dores de cabeça, sempre achei que fosse alguma doença desconhecida que eu tinha. Mas daquela vez foi a pior, era como se algo quisesse sair do meu cérebro a força. A pressão era quase sufocante… Eu não conseguia mais respirar direito e minha cabeça era como uma bomba atômica explodindo.

Tentei gritar, mas todo o ar parou na minha garganta, tudo o que eu consegui fazer foi me contorcer no chão e fechar bem os olhos, esperando que a dor passasse. Por um instante, eu achei que fosse morrer de dor de cabeça, mas até eu sabia que aquilo não era possível.

– Elizabeth? – ouvi uma voz familiar dizer meu nome, mas eu não tinha força para abrir meus olhos e ver quem era. De repente, tudo sumiu.

–-

Quando eu acordei, estava na enfermaria, com Su e Cece me olhando com faces preocupadas.

– ELA ACORDOU! – berrou Beatrice, me assustando.

– Shh, fala baixo, ela acabou de acordar! – Suzanna falou, não tão mais baixo.

– Garotas, garotas, vamos, podem ir para a aula agora. Ela vai ficar bem. – Madame Pomfrey disse, empurrando as meninas para fora da enfermaria.

Logo depois, enfiou uma colher com alguma coisa na minha boca e eu engoli a força. Era horrível e eu quase cuspi tudo, mas seria desrespeito, acho.

– O que aconteceu? – perguntei, mas saiu mais como "Ê onceu?".

– Shh, querida, você ainda está muito fraca. – ela falou, preocupada.

Bufei e fiquei quieta. Eu descobriria mais cedo ou mais tarde.

– Ah, o professor Snape estará aqui em um minuto. – completou em um tom gentil.

"Bom, me ferrei.", pensei. "Provavelmente ele descobriu que eu invadi o escritório de Dumbledore e mexi nas suas coisas e vai tirar milhões de pontos da Sonserina por minha causa."

Vejamos, ele me odiava, não tinha nenhum motivo para ele me poupar.

– Miller. – Snape falou assim que chegou, com aquela sua linda voz que podia fazer borboletas sairem do casulo mais rápido do que deviam.

– Olá professor. – falei.

Ele franziu o cenho. É, eu estava ferrada.

– O que a senhorita estava fazendo no escritório do diretor sem autorização? – perguntou seco.

Suspirei e pensei antes de responder. Eu nunca tinha me metido em encrenca, em nenhum dos meus anos em Hogwarts, aquela não seria a minha primeira vez. Não, a primeira vez teria que ser épica, não por causa de uma besteira daquela.

– Eu tive uma conversa com o diretor ontem que ficou inacabada, então pensei que… Bem, pudesse continuá-la hoje… Senhor.

– Pensou errado. Se o diretor quisesse falar com você, ele te chamaria. Agora ande, você está de detenção. Amanhã, comigo, depois da última aula. – afirmou simplesmente.

– O quê?! Mas eu só… Detenção?! Não posso, eu… - eu comecei, tentando achar palavras para expressar toda a minha indignação, mas ele já havia saido andando, com aquele cabelo liso e idiota dele.

Odiava ele, preferia muito mais a professora McGonagall… Ou qualquer outra pessoa no mundo.

Eu sai da enfermaria depois de algum tempo e vaguei pelos corredores da escola, que já estava quase vazia, todos deviam estar jantando ou fazendo outras coisas no tempo livre.

– Cala a boca! – ouvi alguém gritar do banheiro feminino. Detalhe: do banheiro feminino da Murta-Que-Geme. Quem estaria lá? Ainda mais naquela hora?

Como sempre, minha curiosidade me moveu e eu coloquei a cabeça para dentro do banheiro, me deparando, surpresa, com Draco Malfoy conversando com a Murta. As borboletas no meu estômago deram uma parada quando analisaram a situação de verdade. Eu não sabia se ficava perplexa ou maravilhada em ver ele.

– Draco, o que você quer dizer com isso? – ouvi a Murta perguntar indignada.

_Do que eles estavam falando?_

– Você entendeu da primeira vez! Agora vê se fala baixo. – ele retrucou impaciente. – Tem, ou não?!

– Eu não sei… Talvez…

Tentando me aproximar mais, eu tropecei e cai com tudo no chão, fazendo um barulho alto demais para passar despercebido. Percebendo o meu erro, levantei-me rapidamente e fingi que estava andando normalmente pelo corredor. Se eu saisse correndo, seria muito óbvio.

Em segundos, eu vi Draco saindo do banheiro e olhando para os lados.

– O que você ouviu?! – ele perguntou furioso.

Eu olhei para ele e pisquei, fingindo inocência.

– Quê? – perguntei com a minha melhor voz.

Ele bufou e revirou os seus olhos maravilhosos.

– O que você ouviu?! – repetiu, agora mais alto e segurando o meu braço.

Certo, eu não iria lavar aquela área que ele tocou nunca mais na vida. Brincadeira, mas eu admito que me arrepiei toda e meu estômago entrou em êxtase novamente.

– Eu não ouvi nada. – menti, forçando um sorriso. Ele não me assustava, apesar de estar bem estranho naquele ano.

Draco franziu o cenho e me olhou desconfiado, com razão, logicamente. Ele era tão esperto, quase que eu cai em seus braços naquele momento, mas antes de eu dizer ou fazer mais alguma coisa, ele virou-se e andou para longe, deixando o corredor sentindo falta de sua presença marcante.

Fiz o mesmo, virei-me e me arrastei para o lado oposto, tentando ao máximo não correr de volta. Minha força de vontade me surpreendeu e eu logo estava no salão comunal, encontrando Cece e Su, que me perguntavam freneticamente o que tinha acontecido.

Toda vez que eu respondia "não sei", elas faziam sinais negativos com a cabeça, como se não acreditassem em mim. Bem que eu queria que aquilo tudo fosse mentira. Quero dizer, a parte da detenção, da dor de cabeça e dos meus pais não serem meus pais, não a parte de Draco Malfoy.

Fui para a cama pensando no meu próximo pesadelo e crise de dor de cabeça. Eu não poderia ficar desmaiando por ai, eu sabia que algo estava errado, e algo me dizia que a memória que eu vi tinha algo a ver com isso.

Talvez se eu visse mais memórias… Novamente, sendo estúpida como sempre, levantei-me da cama e andei sorrateiramente para fora das masmorras.

* * *

_Oiie, demorei, mas postei! Hahha, fui viajar, por isso a demora!_  
_Enfim, obrigada a todos que comentaram, favoritaram e estão acompanhando, espero que tenham gostado *-*_

_Beijão :*_


End file.
